houtianfandomcom-20200213-history
The Earth Kingdom
All the EK Stuff will go here, guys. blanks intentional space holders The Earth Kingdom is one of the world's four major nations. A massive continent taking up most of the planet's eastern hemisphere, the Earth Kingdom is roughly analogous to Eurasia in our world. The Earth Kingdom is home to most of the world's earthbenders. The Earth Kingdom has long withstood encroachments on their borders in the Fire Nation's century-long imperialist war. Other than the Avatar, the Earth Kingdom was the only real obstacle between the Fire Nation and complete world domination. However, the Fire Nation princess, Azula, managed to gain control of the Earth Kingdom capital city, Ba Sing Se. By the following summer, it was firmly occupied by Fire Nation forces. During the arrival of Sozin's Comet at the very end of the summer, Ba Sing Se was liberated from Fire Nation control by the Order of the White Lotus, effectively ending the Fire Nation occupation of the city. The Government Current Ruler: Queen Hou-Ting System: Confederate Absolute Monarchy Head of State: King/Queen Religious Authority: Unknown The Earth Kingdom is a large nation divided into provinces and major cities (such as Omashu, among others) which are subdivided into smaller townships or separate towns. The capital of the Earth Kingdom is Ba Sing Se. While there is a central ruler of the entire Earth Kingdom, known as the Earth King, who lives in Ba Sing Se, some cities, such as Omashu, have kings of their own. The City of Ba Sing Se's government has changed in the six years after the war. King Kuei is now the undeniable ruler of the Earth Kingdom, and is advised by two council senates and the Military Council of Five. The two senates are composed quite differently; the first is an open gathering of eleven of the brightest civilian minds advising on their own areas of expertise, while the second is an anonymous collection of people from all walks of life within the Earth Kingdom. The Masked Senate works both as the supreme jury with Kuei at the head, and in tandem with the unmasked senate in order to propose laws. A third "House" is composed of officials dealing with the day to day details and laws of each set of districts within each Ring. After the war, Grand Secretariat Long Feng was executed for treason, and the new Grand Secretariat is head advisor to the King. See Also: Ba Sing Se Government The Military Since the Earth Kingdom is geographically the largest of the four nations, it possesses a large variety of combat organizations and personnel. Its armies consist of benders and normal foot soldiers. Soldiers, both benders and non-benders, carry a wide variety of weapons, from spears, swords, and other various pole arms, to more unusual weapons such as hammers, axes, and sickles. They typically wear a helmet that's a mix of a Conical straw hat and a spinning top. Non-bending soldiers also wear a headdress underneath, appear to be more armored, and wear boots. Earthbenders' helmets are pointed and are decorated with the Earth Kingdom emblem. They are also barefooted, as called for by a principle of earthbending. Officers wear yellow armor in place of the regular green armor. Colors vary depending on status and region. The cavalry consists of Ostrich Horses, which can vertically climb short distances and run at high speeds. They are also used as transports. Earthbenders use stones shaped like the Earth Kingdom emblem as artillery and catapult projectiles. These person-sized round coins are invaluable weapons to the earthbenders. The coins can be lined up side by side to make a defensive (and mobile) wall, or stacked to make an impromptu lookout tower. Skilled earthbenders can use these coins as a vehicle and "ride" in the hole in the middle of the coins. Earth Kingdom have been seen to use tanks assembled by the Mechanist. These tanks are operated by four earthbenders using their earthbending for mobility, and they can carry multiple troops into battle. These tanks have incredibly strong armor and their segmented design allows them to cross any terrain as well as to crush elevated targets. Finally, they have side flaps that open up to allow earthbenders to fire their rock projectiles. Geography Because of its immense size, the geography of the Earth Kingdom varies tremendously by region. Much of its center is taken up by arid grasslands and the Si Wong Desert, which dominates the southeast. Its northwest coast is covered with dense pine forests - further south, these are replaced by semitropical deciduous forests. The area near Omashu is fairly mountainous, with small pine thickets and large steppes. The south coast is lush and warm, while the northeast's natural habitat has a colder climate. The inland west is also home to several swamps and the arid Great Divide. The Northern Earth Kingdom The Seedy Merchant's Pier A small merchant's pier with a seedy atmosphere. Here, one can buy almost anything- from jewelery to pottery to musical instruments like Tsungi horns, and knick-knacks such as bison whistles. A great place if you want a bargin, and don't mind being a little weary of your surroundings. Often times, drunken brawls start in the bars at the Seedy Merchant's Pier, and Pirates, as well as the Jade Shark often gather here as a meeting or trade point. Makapu Village Makapu Village is a small farming town set up against the volcano Mt. Makapu. Aunt Wu and her assistant Meng live here. Every so hundred years, Mt. Makapu begins to rumble again, although this last time, Aang the Avatar helped save the Village from the explosion's lava flow. The Abbey A medium sized Abbey that can be found a few miles away from the Mo Ce Sea on the West coast of the Earth Kingdom. Over four hundred years old, the structure expresses a simple design of high walls and a large courtyard that allows for a comfortable life for the nuns that reside there. Though it is situated in the Earth Kingdom, the nuns claim the land as neutral grounds. Gaipan Gaipan is a small Earth Kingdom Village located in the Northern Earth Kingdom. It was rebuilt after first being taken over by the Fire Nation, and then being flooded by Jet and the Freedom Fighters. The North Eastern Earth Kingdom Ba Sing Se This is the titanic Capital of the Earth Kingdom, located in the North Eastern Corner of the Earth Kingdom. Ba Sing Se presides over the rest of the Earth Kingdom, and is the center of all affairs. Full Moon Bay Full Moon Bay is located on the Eastern Lake, just below the Southern borders of Ba Sing Se. It was the location of a hidden ferry station into Ba Sing Se during the war. Serpent's Pass The Serpent's Pass is one of the few direct paths to the Earth Kingdom's massive capital, Ba Sing Se. It is very rocky and is covered in dangerous cliffs. Although called the Serpent's Pass, it is not as twisted as a serpent like most people assume. It is in fact, named after the gigantic serpent that guards it. The serpent attacks everything and everyone that trespasses into its territory, and few have ever survived an encounter with it. This makes the Serpent's Pass one of the most feared locations in the Earth Kingdom. The Si Wong Sometimes known as the "Desert of the Dead", the Si Wong Desert is the largest desert in the world. It is known as the driest and hottest place in the world, and is almost impossible to successfully navigate. It is sparsely inhabited by sandbender tribes. Jibade This area of the Desert is Ruled by Godking Bebti. The City of Jibade is protected by miles of sand, sun, and very little water. The Labyrinth This is the Jade Shark's headquarters, a maze of subterranean tunnels built and maintained by sandbenders. Here they store and transport goods and slaves. The Plains Beyond the vast desert and beyond the ancient city of Jibade lies a plains area. Wheat and corn populate the dry fields... As well as another sort of inhabitant, the Ukemanem tribespeople. The Heartlands and Western Earth Kingdom The Abandoned Mining Town Located in the Southeastern Earth Kingdom in a small, deserted valley some distance from the expansive Si Wong Desert. Several decades ago, it was a sleepy comunity that grew into a prosperous industrial center after the villagers discovered valuable ores hidden within the mines. This discovery attracted many people to the location until the mines were eventually depleted of their natural resources. When this happened, the villagers abandoned the town to search for new opportunities elsewhere in the Earth Kingdom, leaving behind several possessions and leaving the town to decay. The Great Divide The world's Largest canyon. Some believe that the canyon was a natural result of millions of years of erosion, while local belief holds that the canyon was first formed by angered Earth Spirits who lacked proper sacrifices from local farmers. The Great Divide is home to various insects and omnivorous arachnoid creatures, mostly those known as Canyon Crawlers. Senlin Village A small farming comunity located in the center of a dense forest in the western Earth Kingdom. It is watched over by the forest spirit, Hei Bai. The Mining Village Located on the Northwestern coast of the Earth Kingdom, its inhabitants make a living by mining coal from several surrounding sources. The Ruins of Taku Taku is an abandoned city in the western Earth Kingdom. The city was destroyed by the Fire Nation during its first wave of attacks. Omashu Omashu is the second largest city in the Earth Kingdom and the capital of one of its provinces. Only Ba Sing Se, the titanic capital of the Earth Kingdom, is larger. It was one of the last great strongholds of the Earth Kingdom and a supplier of men and weaponry before its fall in the months before the end of the war. The city was also very well known for its famous delivery system powered by Earthbending and gravity. Omashu is located in the Kolau Mountain Range in the southwestern Earth Kingdom. The city is built on a number of hills, and is surrounded by a wide gorge. Omashu is heavily fortified. Previously ruled by King Bumi, Omashu was taken over by the Fire Nation and renamed New Ozai. During the Day of Black Sun, King Bumi single handedly liberated Omashu and all the powerless firebenders abandoned the city. The Southern Earth Kingdom The Foggy Swamp This huge swamp is actually made up of a single banyan-grove tree with a network of roots stretching for miles. In addition to its unique flora and fauna, the swamp is also home to the Foggy Swamp Tribe, one of the three Water Tribes. Gaoling ... Chin Village ... Kyoshi ... The Base of the Southern Raiders ... Whale Tail Island Fishing Port ... Category:Earth Kingdom